


弟弟

by sleeepisaplace



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace





	弟弟

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sixhalfmk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/gifts).



 

 

&&

 

小时候我妈特别喜欢问我想不想要一个弟弟。

 

作为一个还未上小学的小孩，我不能听出大人们是在试探我为保卫独生子地位会不会被轻易激怒，所以我总是很严肃很诚实地回答他们，我说， “ 我已经有一个弟弟了。 ”

 

妈妈或那些想要逗我的大人就会感叹， “ 仁俊真懂事。 ” 他们以为我在说我们家养的那只仓鼠，他们以为我把仓鼠当成了弟弟，我打心里鄙视这些白痴的大人，星星是家庭成员没错，但我怎么会傻到把啮齿类动物当成人类呢，啮齿动物可爱又灵活，人类糟糕的咀嚼能力比不上它们万分之一。

 

再说了，想要这个动词也很好笑，我的弟弟他不是因为我想要才来到这个世界上的，他和我一样，数百万年前各种分子原子组成了行星和恒星，数百万年后相同的分子原子组成了我们，我们都是这成千上亿种组合中几乎不可能存在的分之一。

 

但我确实已经有一个弟弟了，他小我两岁，有一头鲜艳得让学校老师绝望的彩色头发，他隔了一段时间再见到我时总会不取下兜帽先让我猜它们的颜色，他和我都还是小孩子时个子比我矮，鼻头皱起来的样子像极了我养了两年的仓鼠，他像所有的弟弟那样自从学会走路就在我的房间里神出鬼没，他打碎过我的花瓶，弄丢过我的耳机，还撕碎过我已经写完了的家庭作业。

 

&&

 

《小王子》里有只狐狸说过， “ 你下午四点钟来，我三点钟开始就感到幸福。 ”

 

我对弟弟的到来倒没有搞得这么复杂，我和他从没约过一个具体的时间，具体的时间对于我们来说好像太不像话了，他不需要问我， “ 仁俊哥，今天晚上十点有时间吗。 ” 我也不需要回复他， “ 啊，不可以唉，那个时候我刚下班回家，太累了。 ” 我们之间又不是什么需要花力气维持的人际关系，我们不是朋友不是情侣，我们是至亲。

 

但他好像总会在最恰当的时刻来，无论是我刚被领导劈头盖脸的骂完，还是刚挂了爸妈聊不投机的电话，无论是我第一次被人甩，还是第一次拿了校园歌手大赛的冠军，他像一串风铃，只要我的情绪刮起大风，就能听见他的铃声叮铃地响。

 

所以我不用知道具体几点，我只要知道他会来，就已经很幸福了。

 

他来时一年四季都穿着棉布料的卫衣和破了洞的牛仔裤，哪怕是在我们都还不知道破洞牛仔裤将于我十八岁那年再次成为流行的小时候，他戴着卫衣的兜帽，两条松紧带在脸旁边晃来晃去，他两只手插在裤子口袋里，站在我房间中央，十六岁之后就突然高得像我世界中的富士山，我的书柜我的桌子我的床还有我，站在他身边都好像才到了他的山脚，但他脸上的表情仍旧轻松，他看起来还像我第一次见到他时的那个离家出走的逃学少年，不像我，我现在距离我们第一次见面，已经有了未成年和成年的分界线。

 

他取下兜帽之前会先向我伸出手，给我检查他的手指甲缝儿是不是干净的，有时候是，有时候不是，有时候他的指甲缝儿里有他刚染过头发的染发剂的颜色，天蓝，亮橙，麻灰，他的手指甲就像五彩的糖果。

 

“ 天蓝？ ” 我抓着他的手问他，顺势把他的兜帽掀开，那是他十五岁我十七岁时的颜色，他眯着眼睛笑着看我，嘴角上好像嵌了甜蜜的酒窝。

 

“ 啊，哥，你也可以试试这些颜色嘛！ ” 他不常叫我哥，一叫就是心里藏了什么坏点子。

 

那天他的坏点子是从口袋里掏出一瓶红色的染发剂，哄着我坐在椅子上，他从衣柜里翻出我穿过的旧衣服当围裙，手指当梳子，给我染了一头被老师骂到请家长的红头发。

 

他笑起来噗嗤嗤的，仿佛快乐憋不住非要从嘴巴里冒出来一样。我抱着膝盖坐在床边听着我的爸妈在客厅向班主任赔不是，他们许诺马上就带我去理发店把头发给染回来，又承诺要检查我的朋友圈，看到底是谁把我这种乖宝宝带坏了。

 

“ 你还笑。 ” 我打他肩膀，他也不躲，他抱着膝盖坐在我床边，和我一起听着我接下来一段时间的悲惨日子安排：放学了他们去学校直接把我拎回家，书包里的东西要给他们过目，我的房间以后不许关门，睡觉前要和他们讲讲今天在学校发生了什么。

 

他看着我，脸上跟着爸妈的条条宣判作出做作的吃惊表情，我气得扑到他身上，用上了我刚学会的锁喉动作。

 

&&

 

爸爸妈妈没有见过他，因为他不愿意见他们，我的好朋友们也没有见过他，因为我觉得他们不需要见到他，我跟罗渽民提过一嘴他，那是我们尴尬的第一次见面，在一场异常喧闹的聚会上，把我和他拉来的共同朋友很快就消失在舞池中，我们坐在吧台边喝着酒，隔着一个人的位置，这距离没近到让我们开始一场正常的第一次见面谈话，又没远到我可以心安理得的忽视他，于是我对他说， “ 我还有个弟弟，他比我喜欢跳舞。 ”

 

罗渽民笑了，他没有接话，而是抓起我的手把我拖进了舞池，我的手上有很多汗，他用力捏得我的手指有些疼。

 

我弟弟对罗渽民没有太大意见，因为他会做很多好吃的，牛肉饼糖葫芦煎饼果子，都是他爱吃的东西，但我和罗渽民在一起的时候他就很少出现，他要等到他离开我的公寓，然后突然出现在我身边和我一起站在窗边目送他离开。

 

“ 他太会撒娇了。 ” 他像是小大人一样语气正式地评价。

 

“ 有问题吗？ ”

 

“ 有吧， ” 他言之凿凿地说， “ 但我还小，我说不清楚。 ”

 

他不小了，至少从我的年龄判断，他已经站在成年的边缘，但他好像停下来长大了，我们最近几次见面他的个头没有再长，我加班完回到家他就蹲在客厅沙发前对着电视机上播放的我们小时候看过的动画片发呆，圆嘟嘟的脸上印着屏幕的荧光，看起来像个就算困得晕乎乎也不愿意去睡觉的小屁孩儿。

 

“ 你不小了， ” 我侧头看他，如果我们俩靠得太近，我就得稍微仰头才能看见他的眼睛， “ 因为我都快要开始老了。 ”

 

&&

 

有那么两年，我很怕见到他。

 

我刚进入青春期，声音从细腻变得清亮，个子开始猛长，夏天燥热的晚上会梦见明亮的色块，我醒来之后才意识到那是他头发的颜色，那是我们小时候会玩的游戏，他叫我猜他用了什么味道的染发剂，我把脸埋进他的头顶，眼前是失了焦的色彩，鼻子里是他的味道，他的头顶凉凉的，人造水果清香和他本身的味道混在一起，像被过了糖霜的麻薯团子。

 

他再来我就不让他睡我床上了，他对此觉得委屈，他那时也开始窜个子，四肢细长得像是营养不良的小外星人，他攥着过长的袖口站在我床边，问我为什么我们不可以像小时候那样睡在一起，脸上有种茫然又不知所措的表情。

 

我们都还是小孩子的时候，他脸上就经常出现这种表情，通常是在我向他讲完今天让我难过的事情之后，我的仓鼠死了，我最好的朋友转学走了，我爸妈把我墙上的偶像海报撕了要我好好学习，我向喜欢的学长告白被礼貌地拒绝了，我讲完之后趴在他肩膀上哭得抽抽泣泣，他除了给我递纸巾也不知该做些什么，他怔怔地拍着我的背，像只还未学会人类社会基本礼数的小精灵。

 

不过那时他觉得不可理喻的是他们，现在让他觉得不可理喻的是我自己。

 

“ 我们又不是小孩子了！ ” 我背对着他蜷在被子里冲着墙嚷嚷， “ 只有小孩子才会睡一起。 ”

 

“ 可我还是你弟弟呀， ” 他站在我身后，小声嘟囔， “ 那哥要我盖着地毯睡吗。 ”

 

我没回答，第二天早上发现他真的缩在我房间的地毯下，头发因为摩擦起了静电，所有发丝呈散射状向外散落，他金黄色的小脑袋看起来就像一个真正的太阳。我鼻子有点酸，小心翼翼蹲下来，钻进他身边的地毯，在底下找到了他的手，他没醒，而是在梦里说了几句什么我没听懂的东西，我看着他闭着的眼睛睡着了，再醒来时他就不在了。

 

&&

 

我和罗渽民谈了一段时间不温不火的恋爱，不温不火到有些晚上我希望他能快点离开，我好拎着可乐和小板凳到天台上去和弟弟一起看星星。我们俩从小就热衷于这些，他认得的星星比我多，我知道的星座故事比他多，我们小时候会在天台上吵到要打起来，我想给他讲他的水瓶里倒出来的全是神仙的眼泪，他则嘲笑我相信这些来路不明的低俗小说。

 

不过现在我已经是个合格的成年人，我们不会再为这种小事吵架了。

 

我送走了罗渽民就噔噔噔爬上楼，他已经坐在小板凳上伸展着腿等我，我用冰可乐罐从他身后贴他的脸，他被凉得一个趔趄从板凳上摔下来， “ 非常成熟， ” 他边从地上爬起来边说， “ 你说得没错，你已经是一个合格的成年人了。 ”

 

我笑了，觉得这一刻我和夏夜的凉风一样轻松。

 

而后我们便很少说话，他偶尔开口，指给我看我们看过无数次的夏季大三角，北斗七星的勺子柄指向的北极星，还有亮得像灯泡的火星和木星。

 

“ 你知道吗，地球的北极星是在不断变化的。 ” 他的可乐喝完了，把易拉罐捏得咯吱作响。

 

“ 嗯？ ” 我迷迷糊糊地回答他，我喝的是啤酒，成年人的饮料，我觉得头顶的星星已经开始旋转了。

 

“ 因为地球的地轴在以一个非常小的速度移动，现在指着地轴北极的那颗星星，七千年前没对着北极呢，而我们看到的那些北方天空的星星，七千年后都有可能成为新的北极星。 ”

 

“ 是吗？ ” 我问他。

 

“ 是的， ” 他回答， “ 其实，如果我们观察的时间足够长，任何一颗星星都有可能是北极星。 ”

 

我在睡着之前想，没错，如果我们在一起的时间足够长，你也可能成为指引我的那颗星。

 

&&

 

我没想到我爸妈这么看好这段不温不火的恋爱。

 

我带罗渽民回家吃饭，一顿饭后他们就把我赶进了厨房洗碗，让他留在客厅陪他们说话。

 

我听见罗渽民问我爸妈，我是不是还有个弟弟，我听见我妈说， “ 哪呀，没有的事，我生了小俊之后两年确实又怀了一个宝宝，但那时不是计划生育吗，不到三个月我就给流掉了，小俊那时也还小，不知道他从哪儿听说到的这件事。 ”

 

弟弟头一回在我不是独处一人的时候出现了，吓得我差点打碎手中的碗。

 

“ 啧啧啧， ” 他对我抓着碗沿的狼狈样子直摇头， “ 你怎么有了男朋友还得自己洗碗？ ”

 

我想踢他，他打小就不爱洗碗，有段时间我们爸妈工作忙，吃完就得回办公室开电话会议，剩下一水池的脏碗留给我们俩洗，我和他讲得好好的，石头剪刀布谁输了谁就洗，但他永远能赢，仿佛概率论在他身上失去了作用，不管玩多少盘，到最后总是我搬来板凳站在比我高了一个头的水池前，任劳任怨地洗，他这时也会搬来板凳，把自己垫高站在我旁边，但从不伸手。

 

“ 你有没有想过这些泡泡是哪里来的？ ” 他不但不帮忙，还撑着脑袋假装无辜地问我。

 

“ 洗洁精啊，你是傻瓜吗？ ” 我没好气地回答。

 

“ 那你有没有想过如果你把一整瓶都倒进去，它们可能就不会消失了？ ”

 

我眯着眼睛看他，他脸上完全没有恶作剧的痕迹，全是直愣愣的好奇和兴奋，于是我打开水龙头，把整瓶洗洁精都倒了进去。

 

泡泡当然消失了，只不过三个小时后我们爸妈回家时还没有，他俩看着满厨房的水渍和滑溜溜的地板哭笑不得，决定以后再也不让我洗碗了。

 

“ 说正经的， ” 他见我没说话，又撞了撞我的肩膀， “ 你爸妈好像很喜欢罗渽民呀？ ”

 

又来了，他们明明是我们的爸妈，但他就是不愿意和我一样称呼他们。

 

“ 那又怎么样， ” 我说， “ 反正我不是很喜欢。 ”

 

“ 那你喜欢初中给你表白的那个女孩子吗？ ” 他忽然问，语气像是提起了什么千斤重物一样使劲， “ 你喜欢高中时候隔壁班那个学长吗？你喜欢大一新生晚会上喝多了亲到的那个男生吗？你喜欢过谁呀，哥哥？ ”

 

他的嗓子自从青春期过了之后就变得很低，他用这样的声音叫我叫得我有点害怕，就像我那两年害怕他再和我睡在一起。

 

我的手埋在泡泡里动不了，热水哗哗地流着，我在水池前站了很久，久到我能感觉手指的皮肤在水下慢慢皱了起来。他在我身边一动不动地站着，好像我们在做的，只不过是在一起欣赏一个小型瀑布，过了很久之后我听见他说， “ 那哥喜欢我吗？ ”

 

“ 仁俊！ ” 就在这时，爸妈在客厅喊我， “ 你碗洗好了吗？洗好了就出来吧，渽民要走了，你不出来送送他吗？ ”

 

我几乎是跑出了厨房。

 

&&

 

在那之后，弟弟就没再出现了，我们好像回到了一句话不讲赌气度过的青春期，但那时他至少还会出现，就算他一言不发，就算他每天晚上像个流浪儿童似的睡在我的地毯下面，我至少还能看见他气鼓鼓的脸。我没有办法去找他，我发现我们之间，我是那个像等在高塔里的被困住的公主，他才是那个勇敢的披荆斩棘杀了火龙的王子，而我甚至都没有长头发，不能为他编成梯子。

 

罗渽民注意到我的反常，体贴地问我是不是要准备婚礼所以最近特别累，对了，我们要结婚了，罗渽民体贴的先去征求了我爸妈的同意，又体贴地带我去了一次正式约会，有小提琴手现场伴奏和沉没在香槟中的戒指的那种。

 

我答应了他，这件事让他让我爸妈都高兴了很久，我没有高兴，因为我不知道弟弟会不会高兴。

 

我们还是孩子的时候，我一眼就能看透他的情绪，他的情绪比我简单，他开心了就会笑，难过了就会哭，他笑的时候眼睛几乎要看不见了，哭的时候眼泪比我还要多，他没有情绪的时候会望着窗外发呆，好像在看我看不见的东西。

 

我发觉自己时时刻刻都在想他，想七岁的他自以为是个酷盖，叫我给他拍了一段后来我们俩看我能笑上一整天他次次要求我把录像带烧掉的跳舞视频，想十二岁的他正式开始练舞，见到我时只有躺在我床上打滚的力气，想十六岁的他，长手长脚，和我一样在青春期里觉得自己陌生又局促，好像在其中褪了一层皮，想快到十八岁的他，和我一起站在天台上，头发被风吹得飞起来，露出他的额头，让我想踮起脚亲一亲。

 

&&

 

结果我婚没结成，我跟着我的弟弟私奔了。

 

我和罗渽民为这个婚礼准备了很久，光是为了安排他的亲戚我的亲戚的座次表我们就讨论了几个晚上，他的外婆和二舅姥爷不对付，我的妈妈不喜欢爸爸的二妹妹，再加上安排场地花束服装灯光主持人，婚礼前夜我们俩像两只上岸过久的鱼一样精疲力竭地躺在床上，他松松地环着我，在我耳边说， “ 明天过了就好了。 ”

 

明天过了就会好了吗？

 

我等罗渽民睡着之后从床上爬起来，带着点绝望意味地想，如果弟弟还要在我面前出现最后一次的话，就应该是现在了。

 

他真的出现了，没有像往常一样穿着卫衣和牛仔裤，他换上了一套可以当新郎的西服，胸前口袋里还插着一支玫瑰花。

 

“ 你这是要干什么？ ” 我问他，来不及惊讶来不及高兴，冲到阳台上拉住他的裤脚，他蹲在阳台的栏杆上，缩着肩膀的样子像暂时停留的大鸟，我怕他又要飞走了。

 

“ 我来见哥最后一面呀， ” 他递给我一个故作帅气的眼神， “ 哥不是马上要结婚了吗，结婚了以后就不可以想我了。 ”

 

“ 我不想结婚。 ” 我对他说，觉得这个句子听起来不应该发生在我们之间，我们之间的对话应该像云像阳光，像能飘起来的气球，但这句话世俗又无趣，听起来像把云朵下穿的雨，像让气球留在地面上绑在它身上的石头。

 

“ 那哥跟我走吧。 ” 他说着看向我的眼睛，脸上有十八岁的稚气和勇气。

 

我在桌上给罗渽民留了张纸条就跟着他走了，我关掉了手机，把它随手扔进了我们路过的垃圾桶里。我跟着他在凌晨的街上奔跑大笑，他说我们要去海边，我们的城市其实有片没人去的但一样可以看日出的海滩，我们就朝着城市的东边走，一路上他穿着西装踢着石子，我穿着卫衣把脑袋缩在兜帽里，我们俩好像交换了年龄，好像我才是那个需要他保护的弟弟。

 

我们肩并肩站在乱滩上等着日出，黑夜中的海浪是黑色的，它们像怪兽一样袭来，我觉得有些冷，他把西装外套脱下来盖在我肩头，用小拇指和无名指勾住了我的手。

 

“ 不管哥今晚过后还要不要结婚，我都是来说再见的。 ” 他看着海面说。

 

我大概料到了，尽管他已经长大，在我面前不再透明，他的情绪还是像昆虫触角一样骚扰着我的心。

 

“ 我本来以为我只是想和哥一起长大，再一起变老，我偷偷地陪在哥哥身边，不会对哥的正常生活带来什么影响，现在看来我好像想错了。 ”

 

我们花了多久才走到这里？十八站公汽，步行开始的时候天上还有星星，现在海上挂着一轮即将被升起的太阳淹没的月亮，我的小学初中高中大学，我有记忆以来的全部人生。

 

“ 我本不该以这种形式出现在哥面前的，但我真的很高兴能做哥的弟弟。 ”

 

他侧过头来看我，眼睛像是把还没被白昼吞噬的星光都给吸了进去。

 

“ 我要走了，等太阳一冒出来我就走。再见啦，哥。 ”

 

于是我们手拉着手，等着太阳挣脱最后一丝黑暗，一起看向即将变亮的天空。

 

 

 

完

 


End file.
